2006/Jan-Jun/List/Featured Announcements
January *'January 03' - Notice: Removal of Udon Forum *'January 04' - Housing Item Update *'January 10' - Gaia Online E-mail Survey *'January 18' - The Trial of Ian EVENT! *'January 19' - Multiplayer Fishing/Casino Report System *'January 24' - January 06 Donation Item Released! *'January 30' - January Item Update ^w^ *'January 31' - Gaia Gift Credits -- what are they and how do they work? *'January 31' - Gift Giving / Wrapping is back! February *'February 01' - GAIA Storyline Update Tonight at 6pm *'February 03' - Phone donation error resolved. *'February 03' - Enchanted Trunk converting into Brown Giftbox *'February 04' - Fishing Store is upgraded! Wish List from the stores! *'February 04' - NPC Name Migration *'February 07' - Housing Items Update ^^ *'February 07' - Introducing GAIA Channels! *'February 09' - New Rares, both on the Forums and in Towns! *'February 10' - Hair Salon glitch and recovery *'February 11' - Item Update :) *'February 14' - Valentine's Festivities 2/14/06 *'February 14' - Hair Salon Update!!! *'February 17' - GAIA Anniversary Ball 2k6 Schedule *'February 23' - February Donation Item Released! *'February 28' - Item Dupe Information March *'March 01' - Item Dupe Information *'March 06' - Art Arena is Back! *'March 06' - New Housing Items Update! *'March 13' - Gaia Cards released!!! *'March 14' - Item Update 3/13 *'March 21' - Bank /Gifting Will Be Down While We Upgrade *'March 21' - Announcing the New Bank of Gambino! *'March 23' - March Donation Item Released! *'March 29' - Shopping new store, and rod upgrades! April *'April 01' - Storyline Event on April 1st at 3:00pm *'April 04' - Notice: Highest Donator Contests are no longer allowed. *'April 05' - Gaia Towns will be down Thursday, April 06, 2006 *'April 05' - New Housing Update! ^_^ *'April 06' - The New and Improved Towns! *'April 07' - Gaia Towns is Back! *'April 11' - Item Update 4/11 *'April 11' - Donation Feedback Forms between 3/19-3/28 *'April 15' - Easter event starts on Sunday at 12am *'April 16' - Easter Event!!!! *'April 19' - Another small store update :) *'April 20' - PM System: Planned Downtime for Upgrade *'April 25' - April 2006 Donation Item Released! *'April 25' - Notice: Chainletters are spam! *'April 26' - New Fish Exchange items released! May *'May 08' - Housing Item Update! *'May 08' - Scheduled maintenance tonight & tomorrow (read-only threads) *'May 08' - Donation Problem Resolved (May 4 - 8) *'May 11' - Forums Read Only for About an Hour *'May 15' - May Donation Item Released! *'May 16' - Scheduled Maintenance - Completed *'May 17' - Gaiaonline.com Data Move Complete *'May 22' - New Item Update!!! ^ooo^~ *'May 23' - Meet us at Fanime 2006! - UPDATED! *'May 30' - Gift Credit Problems - Affecting last 2 weeks June *'June 01' - Note about the 403 forbidden error message *'June 05' - Homes Update for June! *'June 05' - Avatar System Maintenance *'June 09' - Marketplace Search changes *'June 12' - Towns downtime over weekend *'June 14' - GAIA AT ANIME EXPO~ @o@!!! *'June 15' - June 2006 Donation Item Released! *'June 15' - New Gaia Site Re-design *'June 16' - Gaia Town downtime on Monday *'June 16' - New Profile Testing *'June 20' - Site Redesign Update! (launch @ 10am PDT / 6pm GMT on 6/20) *'June 21' - Starter sets for EVERYONE!! ^__________^ *'June 22' - Towns Update is complete~~ *'June 24' - Site re-design : we're listening *'June 26' - Gaia RSS Feed *'June 30' - Meet us at Anime Expo this Sunday + Thanks for coming! Category:Years/Split